


Bombs, Drives and Owls

by zombiecupcake



Category: Santa Clarita Diet (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Owls, Post Season 2, boom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiecupcake/pseuds/zombiecupcake
Summary: What were Abby and Eric doing while Shiela and Joel were killing Gary? How will their friendship work after their kiss? Let's find out.





	Bombs, Drives and Owls

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea I couldn't get out of my head after the season finale. I'm hoping you guys like it, I feel like there really aren't enough stories for his whole fandom. Feel free to let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, feel free to let me know, I'd love to write more for these two. Eric MBemis' love for Abby Hammond gives me life!

Eric nervously tapped his fingers against his thigh, as he stood next to Abby, looking down at their target. While he absolutely did not regret his decision to come with Abby to blow up the trailer, it didn't necessarily mean he was happy to be there. However, he was willing to do whatever he had to in order to ensure Abby's safety. He had meant what he said, he didn't want to lose her again, he wasn't taking any more risks with that.

"You know, you didn't have to come," Abby said for the umpteenth time, breaking Eric from his thoughts. Eric was about to give her a reply when he froze as she took his nervous hand in hers and interlaced their fingers with a smile. "But I'm glad you did," she told him, giving his hand a squeeze, seemingly to emphasize her point. 

"Well you know, couldn't have you blowing yourself up just as your family ends up in the clear," Eric laughed.

"Again, my hands thank you," Abby told him through a smile. With that she raised the hand with the detonator Eric had made and waved it around to draw his attention. "You ready, Eric the badass?" She inquired, though Eric knew it was all rhetorical, Abby knew as a well as he did that he would never be ready, the same way Eric knew Abby was going to push the button anyways.

"And if I said I wasn't?" Eric asked deciding he was just going to play along anyway. The grin Abby sent his way was all the answer he needed, and he nodded in resignation and watched as Abby's finger hesitated over the button before she took a deep breath and pushed it down.

For an instant, nothing happened and Eric started to panic, wondering if he had somehow gotten his wires crossed. However, before his panic could really start to bubble a terrifying boom went off and the next thing Eric knew, was that he was on the ground, his body flung protectively over Abby's and his hand covering his head while the other one had curled itself around Abby's ribcage holding what his body didn't have pinned to the ground as close to himself as possible.

"Eric? Eric, can you let me up? You're a lot heavier than you look," Eric heard as he felt Abby shifting under him.

"Right, right. Sorry, are you ok?" Eric asked as he rolled himself away from, her so that he could sit in the sand next to her. Eric logically knew that since he had been covering her, if he was totally unharmed, she would be too, he still couldn't stop himself from running his eyes over Abby's body looking for any injuries.

"Eric, stop. I'm fine, minus the mouthful of desert sand I caught when you pushed me," Abby informed him, obviously having caught him watching her every move.

Poor Eric felt his face turn hot, and used brushing the sand off his pants as an excuse to look down. He hadn't even noticed he had done anything, he didn't even remember going from standing to laying, just the loud bang of their (his) bomb going off and thinking Abby. 

"Abby, I'm so sorry," Eric told her once he managed to clear his face of his flush and could look at her again.

Abby of course laughed at this. "You're apologizing for trying to protect me? Did you hit your head?" she asked as she leaned forward to tap Eric lightly on the head with her knuckles.

"Ugh, yeah, maybe?" Eric stuttered awkwardly, completely at a loss as to how he was supposed to respond to something like that. Having Abby so close for the past few moments was messing with his head, bringing back thoughts of their kiss earlier that day. Sensing his face about to flush again Eric cleared his throat and moved to a standing position.

"We better get going, less time spent at a crime scene and all that," he said, holding out his hand to help Abby to her feet.

"You're a great friend," Abby told Eric as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug, then quickly let go and started to make her way over to the car. Eric stood totally frozen, watching her walk away, the feeling of her breath as she spoke with her face to close to his lingering on his neck, he had to work hard to hold back he shiver that wanted to race up his spine.

"Well, are you coming?"Abby called to Eric, her head sticking out of the open drivers' side window.

Eric took one last look at the fire blazing below them and then nodded and made his way to the passenger side of the car. He buckled his seat belt as Abby started the engine and then turned the car around to the dirt road which would lead them back to the main road, taking them back home.

Home. The place Eric knew he and Abby would have to part ways. Where Abby would park in her driveway and enter her own house, and Eric would walk across his own driveway and into his own. Weirdly this normal action for the two friends had Eric's hands itching and his leg jittering, and his chest feeling hollow. He wasn't ready to let Abby go yet. It was only then that Eric realized he hadn't been separated from Abby more than a few feet sine she had entered his room to tell him that she was staying.

"Hey Abs? Do you still have those night vision goggles my mom gave you?" Eric asked her suddenly, coming up with the start of a plan, or at least he hoped.

"Eric, I am not watching the Anderson's get it on after just committing arson. That' just too much crazy for one day," Abby said, the mocking clear in her voice.

"Come one, do you have them or not?" Eric asked her powering through his embarrassment that one would think that he had been living some weird voyeuristic fantasy y watching the Anderson's of all people.

"They're in the back, why?" she asked, Eric catching her looking at him with a confused expression for a quick second before returning her gaze to the road.

"Let's go to Rocky Peak Park, I have a fun idea," Eric told her, pointing to a sign on the side of the road that would lead them in the desired direction. 

As he looked over he could see the hesitation in Abby's face, and for a moment he thought she was going to argue, make up some excuse, but she seemed to make up her mind, and then the their turn signal was on and Abby was turning. Only then did Eric realize he had been holding his breath the whole time, worried they would really just go home and end the night here.

The rest of the drive was spent mostly in silence, save for the radio and the sound of the wind whipping through the open windows. It was calming to be able to sit so long in a car with someone else and not feel trap. To not feel like there had to e chatter or something else to fill the silence. Eric never realized before how freeing it could be to be in someone's company and just be.

It was no surprise when the pair made it to the park that it was all but abandoned. Doubtful that many people would want to be in a park in the dark when a torn apart body had been recently found there, no that Eric or Abby were worried.

"Alright, so what's his idea?" Abby asked as she parked the car, and then cut the engine.

Eric only smiled and turned around to the back seat grabbing Dan's goggles and then opened his door hoping out without a word. He walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk before climbing in and seating himself with his back pushing up against the back seats. As he was making himself comfortable, he could hear Abby moving, then the sound of her door opening and closing before finally seeing her round the car and stand outside the trunk staring at him.

"Eric, what the fuck?" she asked totally at a loss.

"Have a seat," Eric told her patting the spot next to himself like all of this was totally normal. It said a lot about their friendship that Abby didn't' question it and merely shook her head and climbed in with him, sitting next to him with their shoulders touching.

"Alright, I'm sitting, what are we doing?" Abby asked again as Eric situated the goggles over his eyes and began to look around as if he was searching for something.

Eric held up a finger, indicating for Abby to hold on as he continued to look around. He made a small sound of triumph before he took off the goggles and offered them to Abby pointing in the direction of some trees.

"Do you see it?" Eric asked once Abby had the goggles on and her head turned in the direction he was pointing. "Near the top of that tree near the front." Eric said excitedly.

There was a pause before Abby responded, turning to look at Eric with the goggles on, looking both ridiculous and beautiful. "Did you bring me all the way out here to look at fucking owls?" 

"A great horned owl, actually," Eric said proudly, completely ignoring the fact that Abby really didn't seem overly impressed by it.

"Nerd," Abby said lovingly as she removed the goggles, offering them to Eric as she laid her head down on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "You have fun looking at your owl's Harry Potter, it's been a long day. Wake me up when you're done," she told him, snuggling her face closer, pressing her nose o the side of his neck.

"Alright, Abby. Sweet dreams," Eric told her, putting he goggles back on. He then shifted them so they were leaning more, wrapping his arm comfortably around Abby's shoulder and pulling her closer, content to know she was there with him, for as long as he wanted.


End file.
